Why They Came Back
by Laheara
Summary: This is a little story of what may have happen to make the Pearl’s crew turn around and come back for Jack after leaving him the night before.


Title: Why They Came Back Author: Laheara Email: entsg1efc2002@yahoo.ca Webpage: Rating: General, feedback is welcome ( Summary: This is a little story of what may have happen to make the Pearl's crew turn around and come back for Jack after leaving him the night before. Disclaimer: You know I don't own them because if I did I'd be writing the sequel right now and not this fic.  
  
Jack looked at Gibbs and waited for him to ask the same question he always does, just to be sure.  
  
Gibbs saw Jack waiting for the question and shook his head, "Nah, Jack. I'm not askin' this time because I'm not gonna do it anymore. You are this crew's captain and we need you. We'll not be leavin' ye behind no matter what happens."  
  
Jack was taken aback and just stared at Gibbs for a few moments then he looked at the rest of the crew. He saw them all nod their heads at him in agreement. It was true that in the last six months the crew had become very close but he had no idea they felt that way toward him. It made him feel warm and loved, but at the same time it terrified him.  
  
Jack knew the reason the Pirate Code existed. It was to keep crews from doing crazy things like what Will had done to save Elizabeth not long ago. Jack loved his ship and would do anything for her, just like Will loved Elizabeth, but when it came to the people until his command.  
  
"Mr. Gibbs, are you telling me you are refusing to follow and order from your Captain?" Jack asked his first mate.  
  
"If you don't order it then I don't have to, but if you do then yes, I am. I won't let you die Jack, not after everything that's we've been through together."  
  
AnaMaria stepped up Jack and he instinctively moved to dodge the hand that always seemed to want to hit him. She smiled at this action and then at him, "He's right, we won't leave you, Jack."  
  
Jack looked at them, "What about the payment you were all promised when you joined me."  
  
They all shook their heads and AnaMaria voiced all their thoughts, "We don't care about the ship in payment deal anymore. That was before any of us had gotten to know you and before you love of this ship rubbed off on us. We made a mistake not going with Miss Elizabeth to save you that day and you nearly were hanged because of it. We won't make that mistake again."  
  
AnaMaria remembered that day like it was yesterday and she felt sad every time she thought about their actions.  
  
****  
  
Sailing away from island Gibbs and AnaMaria stood at the stern of the ship watching it get smaller as they sailed away in the Black Pearl. Jack's ship. Jack loved this ship and they could tell she loved him. Now she was being forced to sail away from him and more them likely leaving him to his death. The ship felt sad, and Gibbs and AnaMaria were feeling it also.  
  
The next day whether by fate or just AnaMaria thinking about Jack, they found themselves not far from Port Royal where they knew Jack would be if he'd survived the fight with Barbossa. Mr. Cotton's parrot flew back to it owner with a piece of parchment in it's mouth.  
  
Cotton took the paper and read it then ran up to Gibbs and AnaMaria at the helm. He passed it to them and they read.  
  
AnaMaria frowned, "Jack survived his fight with Barbossa only to be captured by Norrington's men and now is going to be hanged."  
  
Gibbs shook his head, "I can't do this. I can't just let him die."  
  
AnaMaria looked at him and agreed, "Jack may be a scoundrel and a scallywag. Goodness knows I'd like to hit him almost every time I see him usually." AnaMaria's voice faded. "But I don't want him to die. He's my friend, and a good man, and I can't just let him die if I can save him."  
  
Gibbs looked at her longingly, "I don't want him to die either, lass. Don't forget I've known him longer then all a ya. He's my friend too, but he ordered us to stick to the code."  
  
Cotton came up beside AnaMaria and nodded pointing to her, indicating he agreed they should go to Port Royal and try to save Jack before it was too late. Several other members of the crew nodded and shouted their agreement at saving their captain.  
  
Gibbs smiled, "All right, it's settled. Besides like Miss Elizabeth said, the code is really more like guidelines then actual rules."  
  
Gibbs walked up the wheel and cranked it around to turn the ship toward Port Royal. They could only hope they got there in time to help.  
  
"Will, if we ever needed a hand this is it. Keep Jack alive for us until we can get there," Gibbs whispered into the wind to their new friend.  
  
****  
  
When the Pearl was close enough the parrot took off back to the fort to find Will in warning. Gibbs listened to the wind and heard the beat of drums whispering to them. He looked at AnaMaria knowing she had heard them also and a terrible feeling settled in both their stomachs.  
  
The parrot had reach shore now and flown up to find it's prey. He spotted Will and landed on a flag not far from him. It didn't like redcoats either and decided to do a deed on one of them. When the soldier tried to shake the parrot off it squawked and Will heard it. He put his plan into place after telling Elizabeth he loved her.  
  
Back on the Pearl they could hear that something was going on at the fort and could only hope it was Will's rescue attempt. This made them feel some hope for saving Jack. Not long after things settled down again and they got worried again. Then they saw a figure on the wall of the fort and Gibbs pulled out the scope to see that it was Jack. Alive and talking and now falling. Gibbs watched as his friend hit the water and a few seconds later resurfaced.  
  
"Bring us around this rock lads, Jack be alive and on his way to us."  
  
The ship came around the rocks into the bay just as Jack looked up and saw the people on the wall pointing out into the bay. He turned around while treading water and smiled as he saw the Black Pearl coming to his rescue. He sent a silent thank you to Will and Elizabeth above and hoped Will would not be in too much trouble with Norrington. Then he started swimming to his ship.  
  
The Pearl stayed in the channel so she could continue out if they were pursued by Norrington's ship the Dauntless. When Jack was only a few feet from the ship Cotton threw down a line they all pulled on to bring him up out of the water.  
  
Jack landed with a thud on the deck behind the wheel and blinked up at them, "I thought you were supposed to keep to the code?"  
  
Gibbs and the rest of the crew ran to him and smiled, "We figured they were more actual guidelines."  
  
Jack looked at him with mock annoyance as he stood up swaying a bit from the dizziness of his fall. When he was on his feet he saw Cotton holding out his hat for him. Glad to have it back he smiled and took it saying, "Thank you." Cotton smiled back at him.  
  
AnaMaria was leaning on the wheel and sidestepped to pick up a coat sitting on the railing nearby which she wrapped around Jack's wet body. "Captain Sparrow. the Black Pearl is yours."  
  
Jack looked at the wheel of his beloved ship and walked over to it. The whole ship seemed happy to have her rightful captain back. The entire crew could feel it and had to smile as they watched their captain. Jack ran his hands down the spokes of the wheel and gripped it for the first time in ten years.  
  
Then he realized his crew was watching him and shouted, "On deck you scabbarous dogs! Man the braces! Now...bring me that horizon. And really bad eggs. Drink up, me 'arties yo ho." 


End file.
